ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Living Together
is the nineteenth episode of Ultraman X. Synopsis TBA Plot While an unknown alien watches Earth from space, Xio begins their experiment on realizing Gomora into his true form for three minutes and have taken precaution to make the Dark Thunder Energy doesn't strike again and that Gomora won't run off despite some doubts from the leaders who might want to exterminate Gomora is things don't go as planned. Daichi wanted this to happen from the start and has complete confidence in Gomora, along with Asuna. The scientists fire the realize beam particles and the Spark Doll starts to absorb them until it fully transforms into his full form, much to everyone's delight, for three minutes. Surprisingly, Gomora actually understands Daichi, warms up to him and Asuna, and does commands such as sitting down, putting his hands up, and a thumbs up. Soon, the Dark Thunder Energy appears but the strike is no match for the energy barrier so it becomes more persistent and keeps striking until it finally breaks through and transforms Gomora into EX Gomora, sending him on a rampage through the countryside and digs into are K-5 and already Daichi transforms into Ultraman X to stop and calm down Gomora but to no avail. Just when he was ready to fire the Xandium Beam, Daichi hears a mysterious voice and is warped away and winded up in a beaker. The one who warped him there reveals himself to be M1, an artificial life form created by science and abandoned by accident, who prevents him from using Ultraman Zero's power to get out and he questions him about Gomora and his freedom. Not only that, he reveals that he wasn't behind the Dark Thunder Energy strikes, despite Daichi's suspicion, and questions the coexistence between humans and monsters. As Xio tries to corral EX Gomora, eventually Kamiki leaves no choice but to eliminate it. EX Gomora was then shot down by the Sky Musketty's King Joe's Destroy Cannon, but Asuna stepped in to try to talk some sense into Gomora, despite the fact that he keeps attacking her. After seeing flashbacks of Xio and Gomora working together as one and being touched by Asuna's speech, M1 became convinced and relased X so he can stop Gomora from killing Asuna. X then transforms into Exceed X form and uses the Exceed X Slash to turn EX Gomora back to Gomora once more, but before Gomora can let X fire his Xanadium Ray, Gomora's time went up and he turned back into a Spark Doll once again. M1 decides to watch the future from a distance and ponder for a bit longer and Daichi is convinced that he and Gomora will meet again some day. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! This time, we're looking at this monster! *X Devizer: Now analyzing Red King . *Daichi: Red King's got brute strength to spare. When Dark Thunder Energy struck him, he became even more violent. The attacks from his giant fists really gave X trouble! *X: And this time we're showing you Ultraman Ginga's card. Ginga came with Victory from another dimension to help us. *Daichi: Three Ultramen fighting together! So cool! Well... *Daichi and X: See you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : Voice cast * : * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X **Ultraman Exceed X Kaiju *Alien Fanton Guruman *Gomora **EX Gomora *M1 Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes